


Operation Target

by czarina_kathryn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Friday, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feelstide 2013, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarina_kathryn/pseuds/czarina_kathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was three am when Phil woke to find his husband in the midst of a stealthy escape attempt from their bed. Understandably, this was not ok with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Target

**Author's Note:**

> For the Feelstide prompt: Someone gets the testicular fortitude to go Black Friday shopping.

It was three am when Phil woke to find his husband in the midst of a stealthy escape attempt from their bed. Understandably, this was not ok with him; they had the day off, so there was no reason to be waking up at such a ridiculous hour. Without any further ado, Phil executed a little tackle maneuver he’d been working on ever since he began sharing a bed with his escape-prone archer. 

“And where exactly do you think you’re going, Specialist?” Phil asked. His voice pitched low, but amusement clearly creeping in, as he ranged over Clint’s now prone form. 

“Phil,” Clint whined quietly. But Phil wasn’t worried because Clint instantly belied his tone by firmly gathering Phil into his arms and pulling their bodies flush. 

The kiss that followed was warm and languid. An excellent three am kiss, if you asked Phil, except for the fact that his husband was still in the process of inching toward the edge of their bed. 

Nipping warningly at Clint’s lip, Phil expertly wrapped a leg around him and effectively curtailed any further motion. With a final press of his lips, Phil pushed himself up to look fully at Clint’s face and was treated to an unfairly adorable pout. Really, it was terribly unfair to his continued sanity. 

Using his much practiced discipline, Phil simply raised an eyebrow to reference his previous question. Clint rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t want to know,” Clint sighed, sliding his hand up under Phil’s soft t-shirt in a decidedly distracting fashion. 

“Will you be coming back to bed soon?” Phil asked. It was an extremely reasonable question, as it was bound to affect Phil’s next course of action.

“I can’t,” Clint groaned, removing his beautifully warm hand from Phil’s skin and throwing his elbow over his eyes. Phil was rather put out by that, but Clint promptly made up for it, by sliding his other hand down to rest proprietarily on Phil’s ass. 

“I’ll be lucky if I ever make it back, much less soon,” Clint muttered, his words partially obscured by his arm.

“Oh?” Phil said, mild alarm creeping into his voice. He was very familiar with Clint’s affinity for exaggeration, so he tried to clamp down on the feeling. 

“Nat’s got this plan, Phil. And a list. A fucking list.” Clint removed his arm to show off his beautifully pouting eyes for Phil’s not so secret enjoyment. They were just so damn blue and gorgeous.

“Just out of curiosity. Why does this list require you to leave our bed at three in the morning, possibly never to return?” In Phil’s opinion his voice was commendably calm.

“Ugh, I don’t know. I mean, she just said we have to be at the target by 0400, so we’re meeting in the common room at 0330.” 

Phil narrowed his eyes. He knew there weren’t any active SHIELD missions involving his favorite pair of assassins, so what exactly was this ‘target’? Was Natasha taking outside work? Was this something personal? Either way, it was clearly a situation for him to worry about. 

Phil rolled off Clint and propped himself up on his elbow, not wanting Clint to feel trapped. Of course, he followed this by effectively plastering himself to Clint’s side, so perhaps it had been rather pointless. 

“Will you tell me what the objective is?” Phil asked tentatively. Phil rather desperately hoped he was trusted enough to be given that information, since he would never force Clint to tell him. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Clint said, absentmindedly tugging Phil more fully onto his chest, “Mostly toys, I think. You would not believe how many ads we went through yesterday while you were cooking the turkey, my brain just surrendered. All I know for sure is that she’s determined to get the best deals, you know, to make the most of our money for the empty stocking fund. She has all the stores we’re going to planned out like this is the fucking Budapest op all over again.” Clint stopped talking then, in favor of worming his hands up under Phil’s shirt and giving his neck several thorough kisses.

Phil blinked and felt his mind undergoing a paradigm shift as the facts fell into place. 

Then he started laughing in a combination of relief and comedic appreciation. It began quietly, but ended with the bed shaking with the force of his mirth. He found himself clinging to Clint as he tried to control himself. 

“I can’t believe she’s making you go Black Friday shopping with her,” Phil finally got out through his laughter. 

Clint smiled back at him. “Well, at least you’re enjoying my misery. Just know that if I don’t make it back, I’ve left my will in your filing cabinet.”

“Uh huh,” Phil agreed, voice muffled as he proceeded to conduct a very extensive investigation of Clint’s mouth with his tongue. 

Phil’s breath was coming rather hard by the time he felt the inside of Clint’s mouth had been effectively mapped. 

“You don’t have to be up there for 20 minutes,” Phil said casually, as he pressed kisses down Clint’s chest. 

Clint’s eyes were closed in pleasure as he slid a hand into Phil’s hair to pull him back up for more deep kisses. 

“Pretty sure I’d need more than 20 minutes to properly enjoy you,” Clint whispered into Phil’s mouth. It was all things considered one of the prettier compliments Clint had ever given him, so Phil rewarded him by reaching down to press his hand firmly over Clint’s extremely interested cock. 

“Think of this as a preview for what you’ll get if you survive this little shopping expedition,” Phil said, as he pulled Clint’s boxers over his cock and down his legs. 

“Oh, I’ll definitely have to make it back then,” Clint gasped, his voice throaty and deliciously aroused, as Phil pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. 

Using his not insignificant tactical knowledge of Clint’s weakness for blowjobs, Phil took Clint’s cock into his mouth and applied a combination of well-researched tongue action and suction; refusing to be satisfied until Clint was mindlessly thrusting his hips up to meet Phil’s mouth. Feeling rather proud of himself, Phil was terribly tempted to slow down and drag out the beauty of Clint writhing under him, but they were operating under time constraints, so instead he just took Clint deeper. 

“Phil, oh god, Phil,” Clint whimpered, squeezing his shoulder in warning as Phil drove him over the edge and into a no doubt satisfying orgasm. 

All things considered, Phil was feeling rather smug about Clint’s boneless slump on the bed. Which is why he was taken so off guard by the speed Clint utilized to flip him over and onto his back. That Clint then proceeded to grind his hips down onto Phil’s own hard cock was perhaps less surprising, but definitely appreciated. 

Phil threw his head back and let out an embarrassingly throaty groan. Although, Clint seemed to enjoy it, so maybe not so embarrassing. 

“When I get back,” Clint whispered. 

“With all the toys,” Phil interjected, far too breathlessly for his taste.

“With all the toys,” Clint graciously agreed, pressing his hips down again, “I’m going to drop all of my shopping bags out in the hallway.”

Phil couldn’t help interrupting again, “You mean, you’ll stack them neatly in the extra bedroom, where they won’t be in the way.”

This time Clint didn’t bother agreeing, he just ground his hips down until Phil found himself keening – and this time the sound was definitely embarrassing. 

“I will drop all those stupid shopping bags and I’m going to come back here to bed and fuck you until you all you can say is my name.” 

Phil was all on board with that plan, except for the no doubt untidy shopping bags, which he fully intended to mention, but Clint chose that moment to sneak his hand into his boxers and wrap it around his cock. 

“Yes,” Phil gasped reflexively, finding himself incapable of saying anything else as the tight heat of Clint’s dexterous fingers had him coming all over Clint’s hand. 

Phil came down from the high to find himself clutching at Clint’s hip and panting into his collarbone. He brushed a kiss over Clint’s skin and reflected on how lucky he was to have married this man. Especially considering that he might otherwise have to be embarrassed by how easily Clint caused him to lose control.

After what was, in Phil’s opinion, a far too short bit of post-coital cuddling, Clint pecked a quick kiss onto Phil’s lips and launched himself out of bed. 

Phil let out an almost silent whine at the loss of his husband, but upon letting his head fall to the side he discovered it was 0328. Clint better hurry, leaving Natasha waiting was never a good idea. 

“Good luck,” Phil whispered as Clint returned to the bedside to bestow another kiss.

“I’ll need it. Those Target shoppers can be vicious.” With that Clint pressed another fond kiss to Phil’s forehead and disappeared out the bedroom door. 

Phil shook his head and wrapped himself around Clint’s abandoned pillow, the Black Widow and Hawkeye shopping on Black Friday. Target wasn’t going to stand a chance.


End file.
